The Mysterious Demigod
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: Annabeth and Percy found a mysterious demigod. he aware of himself before he manage to get too Camp Half Blood the shock bout' his parent will be revealed eventually.So just keep reading it DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I Didn't Own Percy Jackson**

**I only own my own character Damian Ruffians**

* * *

A really loud sound buzzing in my house, my hand desperately to grasp the source of the sound and manage to turn it off but with the result fell from the bed with loud "Ouch" voice.  
"Percy are you okay?" My mom shout from downstairs worried after hearing my grunt voice, i rub my sleepy eyes and rub my head that just kiss the floor  
"Umm...I'm okay" i said in dazed, i keep rubbing my eyes off. Why is it so hard? I have been fighting monster that more difficult than this, but why i can't defeat the unseen enemy called 'Weekday Morning'  
"Percy, hurry up Annabeth waiting you downstair" hearing my friends name the 'weekdays morning' leave me, i just remember i am finally got to school same with Annabeth. To be frank i am fell in love with her, but she likes to make it complicated it sometimes annoy me. I grab my dad's gift Anasklumos a pen that when you uncap it, it will become sword, Riptide in english. I change my clothes and head downstairs

"You make me wait too long Seaweed brain" Annabeth sit in the kitchen eating some blue candy that my mother offers her  
I took a sit and eat my blue pancake, well you see, it's pretty bit my mom mumbo jumbo to create every food to blue, it'll be too long to explain it from beginning.  
"I'll wait you outside" Annabeth went outside but before she manage to go outside "Annabeth...please look Percy on my behalf"  
"I can't agree completely, you know how is your son's recklessness and oblivious"  
"Yeah...eh wait what" I choke i just realize that her just tease me, she smile and run out.

We take a train without talking with each other so much, i have too many to talk about, but i can't spill it. Actually we went to the same school because we got a problem in that school some satyrs report that they found a new demigod, but all satyrs is too busy to assign that problem, so here we are cause' of our personal friends favor Grover the head council of clover.  
It took 5 minutes train from my house to the new school Phoenix Progress School. I hope before we find the demigod we has a normal life. But, guess what? i always wrong.

As soon as we arrive at the last train station, we seen a smoke from Phoenix school were to be. We exchange look, i take out my pen and run to school.  
Great i'll kicked out even before the new term start.

The smoke is from the gym where the opening ceremony should be happening right now. I uncap my pen and a blade sprung out from it, Annabeth grab her dagger sent a mischievous glare. When we went in to the gym, the situation is a havoc, a really big fox roaring at the middle of the room and everyone run in terror, i don't know what they see through the mist, but it must be horrible so it can make them run in terror.  
"Teumessian fox.." Annabeth gasp in awe  
"Teumu- who?"  
"One of Echidna's children"  
Great i hate his mother, she force me to jump from gateway arc "how to kill it?"  
"That's the problem...it quite difficult-" Annabeth suddenly focus to in front of the fox

there are a tall grey hair wearing a black aviator jacket that i almost mistook him with Nico, but he definitely not Nico. He held 2 short sword, i don't know what to call them but it's too long to be a dagger and too short to be a sword. The metal of the sword is glowing, it can't be... the blade is mixture with Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. No mortals has that material unless he was a demigod. But, i never met him in the camp i look to Annabeth for explanation, but she was as shock as me. And we notice that the fox has been injured on his body.  
"We need to help him" I charge and thrust Riptide right through the fox body, but before i manged land the blow, the fox raise his claw and shove it really hard to me, i'll be death right now if the mysterious demigod didn't intercept the attack. He drag me to changing clothes and Annabeth follows me.

"You can see them" he ask in disbelief  
"I think we're the one that need ask you a several question. Who're you?" Annabeth close the door, but right outside Fox wailed in pain madly.  
"My name is Damian Ruffians" he introduce himself  
"No,i mean your parents and how did you get that sword" Annabeth point to his sword  
"I don't know, and for this weapon. It appear at my apartment after my first attack, and after that i got some weird dream, like it giving me a hint" He shrug unccomfort with Annabeth interrogation way "But one thing for sure, one of my parents is a greek god"  
"You know?" Annabeth will ask too many question if this continue  
"I think we need to worry the fox first, or it will eat the mortals" I try to break Annabeth attention  
"Yeah you're right"

The team of three sprung out from the battle.  
Annabeth act swiftly stabbing to every part of the fox body, and try to evade his attack, but the attack didn't give him an itch, it's too shallow. Damian swing his dual sword like a whirlwind but not the rough whirlwind but gentle whirlwind, he stab and slice to the paw  
"Strike to the paw, it seems that it his weakness" Damian shout  
We attack fiercely until suddenly the fox roar really loud and push us back really far.

The fox standing staring at us intensely and suddenly he sniff the air and run out from the gym.  
We give What-the-hell-did-just-happen look, the fox suddenly run away like someone call him. We heard a sirens of police cars  
"We should run away now" I suggest and everyone start running away.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH POV**

"We need to hurry" I grab Percy hand and run fast and Damian follow us.  
I call for a taxi and push Percy and Damian in and jump in, i tell the driver the address to camp half blood. At first the driver confuse, but i manage to convince him.  
"How do you learn sword technique?" I ask curiously, because his skill is extraordinary better than Percy perhaps (but of course i didn't say that to Percy).  
He shrug "I think i has born talent with martial arts, i learn about several martial arts and excel at it. I try to apply the sword with my Kendo style" he explain.  
It can't be help, i am impress when i heard that. I ask several question, based on his answer, recently his father showing some dream that gave a hint about him, and base on him his father is lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin is the color of teakwood.  
I try to think a god that has that appearance but i can't think any of them.  
Hades? Nah, he doesn't have honey gold eyes and his skin is pale  
Apollo? He got sandy hair  
Ares? Definitely a no-no  
Zeus? I definitely know if it was him  
Poseidon? Percy even didn't have a flinch when he describe his father  
So,who? suddenly i notice that Damian look at both of us continuously "what?" i ask

"Although we have save each others life, but i didn't know your guys name yet" Damian smile, when he smile suddenly i feel little bit weird inside me. When i look into him again his face is beautiful, yeah beautiful not handsome. His slightly tanned skin blended with his grey blonde hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head. Wide green eyes brought out his natural beauty, and i couldn't help but stare. His thick light eyebrows showed content, but friendly at the same time.  
"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" i shook my head to distract my attention  
"And i am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"  
When Percy finish his introduction suddenly Damian's shoulder tense "Get out of here NOW!" Damian open the door and the driver hit the break due to the shock and spin almost two times before it stops "Hey watch it" the driver shout to the passenger sit  
Damian didn't response he only pushing us out. I try to apologize but we have no time i look up to the sky i saw something in the sky.  
"What is that" Percy gasp uncap his riptide and sprung out the sword, Damian took out two rubber band ball and throw it to sky and changed into to the double swords from back then  
The driver seems notice it too, and suddenly he drive away without asking us a fare, it look like he was being trance.

The flying thing in sky suddenly hover in one place and dove in blinding split  
"Duck" i yelled and jump to my right taking out my dagger. Percy jump forward try to slice the creature but failed The creature has body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet.  
"What is that?" Damian approach to me quietly.  
"It's a Gryphon, he is the one that pull Apollo chariot, but why?"  
"I has enough with that puny sun god, he never appreciate me. I am now work with my new master" Gryphon shriek striking towards me, but Damian roll to beside the gryphon and land a really hard kick that make Gryphon swept away.  
At the certain distance we heard a terrible roar, new creature has appear. Great, we even didn't have any chance defeating Gryphon, now if we add him it will be impossible. The newcomer is a Chimera, Children of Echidna.  
When we though Chimera will jump towards us and eat us like tasty meals, but he do an unbelievable act. Rather he attack us he attack the Gryphon.  
Far back from the Chimera a extremely fat woman in a denim dress with a fearsome reptilian tongue,and slitted eyes like a snake emerge from nowhere  
I ready to attack but suddenly she talks "Come now my dear i am here to help"  
"Echidna, why are you here?" I growl, i hate her due the fact that she almost kill my boyfriends in his first mission. I try to look my back, Damian is busy with Gryphon with chimera help and Percy was unconsciousness  
"Like i said i am here to help" she hiss with annoyance, it's look like she hate to repeat things "I have my own circumstances to help you guys. But, if you don't want to just be it"  
"We have the situation under control"  
She shrug and whistle "Sonny, come here, it seems that they decline our offer" Chimera run toward Echidna and Echidna suddenly gone with the Chimera.

"Percy hang on" I run toward Percy to help him but the gryphon breath fire make a barrier between me and Damian with Percy  
"If i can't be satisfied,i'll take him as a hostage" Gryphon roar  
"DON'T DARE TO THINK-" before i could finish my word, he snatch Percy and fled  
"PERCYYYYYYY" I cry and fell down losing all my energy. This feeling is different from when Percy took as a captive by Hera for Camp exchange program.  
Percy has been snatch in front of me, and i am powerless to help, and i realize how useless i am in battle. Beside my brain i don't have any other talent like Percy could control water or Nico could raise an army of undead.  
Damian try to comfort me, but it'll be a hard time for him.  
"We need to hurry up, or Percy sacrifice will be vain" Damian offer his hand  
"Don't talk if he already died" I snap and without i realize it i yell at Damian  
"Good you have energy to yell. Get up and stands straight."  
"You don't feel nothing because you don't know him" I continue my yelling with tears flowing through my cheeks  
It Damian turn to be snap "YEAH I DON'T KNOW NOTHING, BUT ONE THING THAT I KNOW IS THAT ALTHOUGH WE ONLY MET RECENTLY BUT I COUNT HIM AS FRIENDS. AND I HATE LOSING MY FRIENDS" he let out a dark aura and make me flinch  
"I'm sorry" i look down and apologize. Damian officially ignore me for a while. I think i trigger a bad past memories of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMIAN POV**

I don't know since when, but Annabeth lead the way to the camp  
When we almost there suddenly she stop "Sorry for back then. Shouting at you i mean" she apologize  
"Don't worry, but, i think i owe you an apology too. Sorry for getting mad at you"  
and we continue in silence.

When we arrive at the camp a man that have black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin that has paled to white over wearing Aviator jacket like me waiting in front of the camp standing beside a hellhound  
"Nico, where've you been?" Annabeth ask  
"Traveling, so this is the new guy" he observed me from toes to head and smile "My name is Nico di Angelo son of Hades nice too meet'cha"  
I introduce myself to Nico. "Annabeth where is Percy? you he usually around you" Nico said that with teasing tone

Suddenly, Annabeth glare him with her stormy grey eyes and storm away to the camp  
"What happen?" He look at me for an explaination  
I pat his shoulder and shake my head "Don't be hard on her" i tell him the problem and seems that he understood it  
"I think i owe her an apologize"  
"Yeah and make this day an apolgize-day" i smile cheerfully and went in to the camp

The camp is unusual... for me of course, well sorry for me not able to read other people mind.  
I could see group of cabin that divided to two row, based on Nico the left part is the male one and the right part is the female one (or is it another around).  
He showed me to some of the cabin. The Hermes cabin that full of bunch of guy with mischievous looking, and whenever i am in the cabin subconsciously grab my backpocket  
"For a while until your father has been decided you'll stay here" Nico announce  
"Yo Nico, where've you been. Who's this new guy" 2 identical brother. twin i think greet Nico  
He fist bump with both of them "This is Damian, Damian - Stoll Brothers. Stool - Damian" Nico introduce them  
"My name Travis Stoll"  
"And i am Connor Stoll"  
I hold my laughter "God of thieves their son last name with the past form of steal?"  
They tilt their head in confuse "I don't get it, Percy always bringing that out, but i still don't get it"  
Me and Nico have a great laugh together until we heard a conch has been blown from far away  
"We need to get ready to mess hall"

When we get there there are bunch of camper sitting around the mess hall and at the middle sitting a grumpy fat guy wearing his hawaiian shirt with boring look that attach on his eyes, beside him there are an old guy sitting on the wheel chair playing a card game...Pinochle i think, with the other guy. suddenly the old man with the wheelchair stare at me  
"Ah you must be Damian that Annabeth told me, greeting my name is Chiron, i am the camp instructor." Chiron stand out from his wheelchair and suddenly from his waist down changing to a horse.  
Chiron look at the fat guy "Ah...so i am supposed to introduce myself too?" he grumbled "I am Mr.D. This Camp Director. Blah..blah... Welcome to the camp, Darwin"  
"It's Damian sir" I correct him politely  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
Suddenly the crowd when silent, i could feel something on my back grown something, when i feel that i can move it i could see a glimmering black,blue,purple wing  
I am sure far from me i could hear Annabeth said this "What kind of god that has that symbol" at the crowd become in havoc.  
But i am sure Nico have slightly different expression, if everyone shocked in confuse, he is more shock in disbelief. It seems that Chiron notice it too  
"Nico do you have something to tell everyone"  
Nico nod and stand up "I know his godly parent, but it was quite surprising even for me. Because me and my father think he will never have a human son. That was the blessing of Thanatos, right now you guys has been seen the first son of Thanatos, the god of Death, lieutenant of Hades"  
When he finish i'm sure there are a slightly shock expression in Chiron face, but he hide it as fast as the shock expression hold.  
"Then what Iris told me earlier was true come with me to the big house"

I went in to Chiron room and 80's song decorate the whole room  
"Damian sit" Chiron order me to sit on the prepared chair "Do you remember all of your past i wonder?"  
Chiron suddenly hit my deepest secret, truth to be told i can't remember my past memories before i got my first attack, i didn't answer yet but Chiron already come to understanding.  
"I think you must go to the cave at the wood and find the oracle. She has something to say to you" he dismiss me.

I walk to the woods and not so far from the wood i found a cave  
"Excuse me" i let myself entering the cave until i heard a girl scream  
"Have a little bit delicacy please! when you entering girls room" a red headed girl with many freckles on her face came out from the cave  
"You live here?" I blushed a little, i must admit it that this girl is a little cute.  
"Yeah, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle"  
"Uh- okay, Chiron ask me to consult with -" before i could finish my sentence suddenly Rachel glowing green and when she talks it like 3 Rachel talks in the same times

_Two children of death will be set on a journey  
The child of wise will convince the wise iron maiden  
The last breath son of the ocean will be blown  
The trickery of Death will be unfold_

Thanks goodness she back to normal, that really crept me out the way she talks. I grab her when she fall unconsciously.  
Right now i have other problem on my hand, the prophecy has been set out

* * *

**Side note:**

**CONGRATULATION OtakuIsMe you got the guess right**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNABETH POV**

Where the heck is Damian?  
i have something to ask him. I am about to visit the Oracle for help to find Percy.  
I couldn't possibly went journey alone at least i need his strength to help me. I tried to go to Big House but i only find Chiron and ask me to tell others Cabin Counselor to summon War Council.

Well...although i am desperately to search Damian, but Chiron has serious look when he ask me to do it. So i decide to wander around to inform it to every cabin.  
Many counselor gather in 1 place. Clovis sleeping like always, Clarisse cursing to Stoll brothers, i don't know why but i can take a wild guess.  
Chiron tap his horse foot to the ground and make other campers silent.  
"I have summon a quest, based on Iris message" Chiron shift his leg uneasy like the message disturb him "I've sent Damian to the Oracle, he will be back any moment"  
Exactly right after Chiron said that, Damian run to the room bringing Rachel that unconsciousness "Medic...she suddenly collapse, i don't know what happen" he shout  
I heard some camper giggled, Chiron step down and walk near Damian "It's okay, it usually like this, tell me the prophecy"  
Damian hand Rachel to Chiron and stand at the middle of council "_Two children of death will be set on a journey_"  
Some camper murmur among them self "But, we have only 1 children of Death, and it's you" Will shout from Apollo Cabin  
"I think he mean not Deah with capitalized "d" but death. So it count Hades too" Nico giving his piece of his mind  
"Yeah so it clear enough, Damian and Nico will lead this quest. Go on..." Chiron ask Damian to continue  
_"The child of wise will convince the wise iron maiden"_  
"The child of wise? it supposed to be child of Athena" Connor said "But who is this wise iron maiden?" Travis continue it  
"I think i know who she is" The description clicking something on my mind "Everyone knows that Daedalus is mortal that took Hephaestus interest right? she is something like that she is the one and only that took my mother, Athena's interest. But the difference is Daedalus is a demigod, but she is only a mere mortal that given immortality by god cause doing something noble, but i can't remember what" I ruffled my hair in frustration due i can't remember something that i already heard many times "So anyway her name is Joan De Arc, the iron Maiden"  
"And the third one please, before Annabeth blabbering more about her fact" Connor shout from Hermes cabin and i glare him that makes him shiver  
Suddenly an awkward silence happen, Damian look to Chiron like exchanging something. I am now understand why Percy hate it when i did that to Chiron, it's friggin' me curious. Well whatever they are talking about Chiron gives him a yes, and suddenly he stare at me and say 'sorry about this' without any sound come out from his mouth. Sorry for what, i think i already apologize him about the little accident from before, before i could find the meaning of it, he break the news that slap my face really hard  
"_The last breath son of the ocean will be blown" _His face is in agonize too when he announce that  
"Son of ocean don't tell me..." Nico gasp and stare at me following with other campers  
I must stay strong i told myself, it isn't the time for me to be weak.  
"Ah great" Mr.D cried in delight  
everyone stare at him, and Mr.D lift his head from his book "Ah don't worry me, i just know that my favorite Wine will be unbanned" he waved his hand  
"The prophecy can be other meaning" Chiron warn "The fourth line please"  
"_The trickery of Death will be unfold"  
_Everyone silent and stare at Nico for explanation, if it comes to death things Nico is the best person to consult with_.  
_But, he only shrug "I don't have any idea"_  
_"Hmm...okay then, Damian have you decide the last companion. Since Nico has been reserved in your quest?" Chiron ask Damian  
He stare at me "Annabeth can you help me on this one"  
I nod, i'll find Percy on this mission, i don't know how i know it i just do.  
"Okay then, have a nice sleep. and three of you report to Argus in the border he will sent you to New York" Chiron dismiss the council, and everyone went to their cabin  
**  
DAMIAN POV**

Seriously i am like an idiot, big timer. Dragging a collapse person when it always like that. I went to Hades cabin, since there aren't any Thanatos cabin due there are no other children beside me. So since Thanatos is Hades lieutenant. Put me in Hades cabin is the best choices

Nico seems little bit excited, when i ask him why. He said that this is his first time having cabinmate.  
Well...i not fussed about it, and go to sleep early. And my dreams shows me something weird

i am floating above the ground and suddenly sleeping woman sound come out from nowhere from the ground__

Ah young heroes, why you would sacrifice yourself on saving people that you hardly known  
_The prophecy has been told even the guy that you will save eventually will be death_  
_Join me, and i'll tell your little secret that even you didn't know it_

and after that suddenly my dream changing. Now i am in a middle of a cave, i saw my dad, Thanatos talking to a beautiful girl Her dark hair fell like a curtain of silk to the top of her waist, the little sunlight that reflect in the cave catching the stray strands of hair that blew across her face. In a way this made her more beautiful, as the deep brown complimented her eyes which were of a similar shade. Her eyes were without doubt the most captivating aspect of her appearance, reflecting a look of wisdom far beyond her age that could not help but draw people in. She did not care much for wearing makeup, instead favoring a neutral look to compliment her natural beauty. Her tanned skin and tall, slender build was like that of a model's, coupled with the latest trends she wore gave the impression that she had just stepped off a runway.  
"My dear why you must to do this" the girl ask  
"I don't have any choices, if i didn't do that every Olympian will be doom. The demigod need him to conquer this quest"  
"Why must our son, it can be other god" i don't know how but i suddenly know her her name is Tyche, the goddess of luck. Well, that explain the beauty she got lucky got a natural beauty from her born.  
"You know, suddenly that every god went , almost everyone except Dionysus. My resources says that they will need him"  
suddenly behind him there are wailing sound of ghost trying to escape "I should be going now" Tyche flick her hand and gone  
"I hope you to be safe son" Thanatos cath the souls that almost escaped.

The door knock wake me up, well that was strange dream, i don't know what it means. I look to Nico and he still sleep like a little kid sucking on his thumb.  
I went to the door and find myself Annabeth standing in front of the door.  
"Is Nico wake up yet?"  
"No he still in his death mode, A.K.A sleeping, i'll wake him up" I try to wake up Nico, but it didn't have any effect on him  
I try different approach, i pull Nico's leg out of the bed and make him fall  
"Okay...okay i am waking up stepmother" He gasp shouting  
me and Annabeth can't help it, we laugh really loud, and Nico flustered.  
"Meet me at the camp border" Annabeth said that after she finish laughing and run towards the camp borders  
we nod, and prepare ourselves for the journey.  
I pack my magical swords and my earphone that i usually bring to give me a rhythm when fighting. It helps me survive when fighting the fox.  
I put my spare orange t-shirt and ready to set out.

When we arrive at the camp border, the are a hundredth eyes surfing guy, i mean his eyes is all around his body. Standing besides Annabeth.  
"His name is Argus" Annabeth introduce him "he will take us to New york, are you ready?"  
"You bet i do"


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Sorry the name should be Jeanne D'Arc not Joan de Arc sorry**

* * *

DAMIAN POV

When we arrive at New york and drop out from the camp van  
we've just realize something a major big problem. We don't know where to start.  
Well...actually I already plan a little bit, for first we are going to search this Joan De Arc, but when i ask Annabeth where we can find her she said she doesn't know herself.  
"She could be more tricky to be search." She open a laptop that she said a gift from the former genius inventor, Daedalus. She search some info about Jeanne D'Arc, but information about her is little vague. Based on Daedalus laptop, he already met Jeanne D'Arc occasionally in his Labyrinth.  
She is the one that teach Daedalus to be a swordsman, but other than that. None.  
"Maybe we could ask your mother, for her whereabouts" Nico suggest and searching something that could produce rainbow.  
"No use, i can't communicate with Athena or the other gods nowadays, it's like they went on silent" Annabeth break the ice  
"And now what?" I ask, and no one could answer it.

Seriously 5 minutes pass, and no one could give a best solution. We tried to ask around, and we realize how stupid the idea was when we are going to ask the first person, we end up asking for Coffee shop nearby and went there.  
"We couldn't think if our stomach empty right" Nico tried to enlighten mood, but enlighten mood can't help our problem.  
So, i order double expresso, Nico order Croissant and Latte, and Annabeth only bought Doughnut and surf her computer again.  
"None, how many times i tried to -" Before Annabeth could finish her sentence, she become quiet and giving us a signal to hear something  
From a certain distance we could hear a flapping wing, too loud to be a bird.  
We run out from the shop and gaze at the sky and suddenly a red harpy whooped down towards us, i almost take out my sword but Annabeth and Nico hold me.  
"Don't worry she's friend" Annabeth assured me and smile with full of hope  
"Friends, Ella founds friend. They told Ella could find friends here"  
"What are she talking about?" I ask confused  
"I don't know either, but she remember many books. If you want to know something about Joan De Arc we can ask her"  
"Do you know where Jeanne D'Arc is?" Annabeth ask her nicely  
"Jeanne D'Arc, yep yep Ella know her, She is like Ella mother. Ella will show you to the place" Ella flapping away to show the way.

I wish that blessing of Thanatos will be hold any longer so i could fly following Ella, but the wing fade away when i woke up this morning. Right now we are trying desperately to catch up with Ella until we are at Portland. We arrive at a library, it name was Multnomah County Library.  
"Somehow i have a feeling that Percy was here" Annabeth barge in but she didn't find anyone in there  
"Ella find Son of Poseidon and his friends here" She flapping in and explore the library  
I know that Annabeth is disappointed.  
Ella pull down a book, but actually the book was like some kind of lever, a portion of floor fell down construct a stair.  
"Ella, warn me when you're going to open the stair" A girl with long black hair that intentionally fell touching her shoulder, her eyes is brilliant blue, like she has seen everything. She coat herself with this 'wise' aura. She is wearing a casual silver t-shirt and blue jeans, She's rather short, she held a sword that glowing radiant blue out of it "Well...well who do we have here. Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena herself, Nico di Angelo the son of Hades, and..." She stare at me. And suddenly her eyes fill by outmost hatred "You!"  
"Me?" I startle by myself, the way she talks, it like she already meet me in the past. But, i don't recall it.  
"So...you claim that you lost your memories" i nod and everyone look surprised, figure no one knows.  
"No wonders you dare enough to give your presence in front of me"  
"Ermm...i don't want to intrude you, but we have some kind problem here" Nico cut the hatred train  
"Ah..yeah, i already know what do you want. I could feel his presence. far away from here" She nod in undertanding  
"him?" Annabeth ask "I want to talk with you Annabeth first, come with me to my room" She walk down the stairs, Annabeth stare at us  
"Just go on, we will be okay here" I wave at her to went down with Jeanne

"Why you never mention that you got an Amnesia?" Nico ask me while i was searching for a book that interesting to read, and decide to read some manga  
"Well...technically not Amnesia, it like someone took my memories away" I explain my problem to Nico  
"Hmmmm..so that what's happen." Nico nodding by himself "Anyway you can read?"  
"It seems so" i still lost on my Manga that i choose  
"well...weird..usually Demigod has ADHD and Dyslexic" Nico scratch his hair.  
Suddenly my body got a shiver and it seems that Nico has one too "Something is coming"  
I nod "How bout' we accompany the newcomer while the girls has their girls talk"  
"Yeah while the girls talking about wisey disey stuff, we could have fun with the newcomer" Nico grin widely  
I grin back and rush out with Nico follow me.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNABETH POV**

When i arrive at the bottom, i arrive at circular room with 4 pillar that has unbelievable mosaic on it, by telling from the structure it shows her own biography.  
Jeanne sit in the middle of the room surrounded by a pillar of book, she's look like a queen when she sit there.  
"What do you think" she stretch her arm to show it beauty  
"It's marvelous, milady" i don't know what to call her, but i took the safe one.  
"Just call me Jeanne" She smile with full of warmth "Tell me, when do you find that man"  
"Who? Damian?" i retell her my past situation before we got here  
"And did he give you a hint that he was Amnesia?" She rest her chin in her hand  
"None until now" suddenly something struck on my mind "Where do you know him, it seems that you've met with him before"  
"I'll let that question, answered by the guy himself" She take a silver book with metal as the edge of the book. The title engrave with greek  
i squint my eyes "Is that-"  
"Sibylinne book?yes, i found it when i am on the journey to Rome. Don't tell the Roman about this" she continue my sentence "and this is why i know your quest my wise girl"  
She open a certain page and suddenly recite the prophecy that Rachel recite back then.  
"So...could you help us to seek our enemies"  
"I can but in the same time i can't" Jeanne sigh  
"What do you mean?"  
"I couldn't go to anywhere with Damian, it'll threaten my vow as Iron Maiden" I think i am imagining stuff but i could see that Jeanne just blush a little  
"Please, put aside your feelings" I beg her  
She put the Sibylinne book away and give a thought about it "Tell me something, why you desperately doing this mission?"  
"I-"  
"Don't try to tell me a lie" Suddenly she giving out a creepy vibe  
I took a deep breath and exhale it "Someone that important for me has been taken away, and based on the prophecy it'll go unwell if i didn't hurry"  
"So, by any chance someone that precious to you is son of Poseidon"  
i nod  
She stand up and pat my shoulder "Don't want to lose something precious is something i could understand. I lost everything that i hold dear most, my family, my friends, my comrades. I've decide it, i'll help you on your quest."  
"But before that ask me anything that you want" she spread her arm and take a sit again  
"May i know what exactly is Damian? he didn't look like a demigod to me, but not a monster either"  
"I'm sorry. but that question i won't answer it."  
"Why do you vow to be a maiden?" I regret it when i ask this  
her expression become darken "ah sorry, you don't need to answer if you don't want to"  
"No worries" she wave her hand "It was happen when i was child. It was in the hundred year's wars, a soldier suddenly barge in and my parent manage to push me behind the wardrobe. From slightest hole i see that them kill my father and sexually harassed my mother. To a child it gives me a nightmare, it give me a mental scar. form then i vow to myself to be a maiden and stop the war, that i manage to finish it century ago. And my other vow still stand strong until Damian come"  
"Why's Damian?"  
"Could you not asking some question that will be lead to Damian, you're one smart child. well let's stop this Q&A, let's go upstairs and let everyone know ours decision" she stand up and walk upstairs.

"Where is Damian and Nico?" the library become empty again, i only heard flapping sound  
"Ella, where's other?" Jeanne ask Ella  
"They said going to outside, Ella don't know anything, but Ella sense bad" Ella inform  
Jeanne run to outside and found a shadow leap down from above swinging his two blade towards a group of telekhines.  
"Why they are here?" I gasp a horde of Telekhines attacking Nico and Damian.  
Nico summoning some undead army, but the one thing that grasp my sight is Damian. He fight literally like a demon, he fight while he was wearing an earphone and closing his eyes.  
he swing not in unorthodox way, he is like dancing. Bunch of Telekhines vaporize in matter of seconds  
"Beautiful right?" Jeanne said in awe "He called in Rhythm way, the sword following the song rhythm" suddenly a telekhine manage to sneak at us from back unnotice, before i could react Jeanne unsheathe her sword that burst out a cold breeze that i bet will be felt in radius 1 km and stab right at his heart, slowly he become ice sculpture  
"Excalibur" i gasp in awe

"You girl done talking?" Damian land beside Jeanne, and Jeanne try to avoid him  
"Yeah, she is going to help"  
Nico run towards us "then, let's go, i don't how long i could hold these up. And more is coming"  
"Where we should go"  
"We need go to Washington" Jeanne slice a dozen of telekhines in blink of an eye "But before that i'll be more grateful if we swipe this enemy off"  
"Well..work for me" Damian grin like phsycokiller  
"I don't know that you're fight maniac" I avoid some telekhines attack  
"Neither do i...i just realized it now" He put a new song that says _Lil Wayne-I'm going in_ in his Handphone, and jump to the middle of horde.  
All of us stare at each other and shrug and dive towards the horde of telekhines, like there are no tomorrow.

-  
**Hope you like this chapter...oh yeah please someone give me a mysterious place or famous place in Washington.  
I am not American. For the one that suggest it, i'll put your name in honorable section**


End file.
